


Flesh and Blood

by jadztone



Series: Sherlock Nanowrimo [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crack, Fusion?, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Meta, Role Playing, Sherlock BBC is actually a show and not "real life", complete nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadztone/pseuds/jadztone
Summary: Data and Geordi decide to try out a new Sherlock Holmes program in the holosuite.





	Flesh and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of stories I wrote for Nanowrimo and posted on my tumbler page, sherlock-nanowrimo.tumblr.com. I was doing a story a day, generally leaving them open-ended if I wanted to add on to the story later in the month. The ones that I did add on to will be posted on AO3 as multiple chapters. They will all be posted as complete, with no expectation that I will ever revisit them. I haven't changed them from the way they were posted on tumblr, they have their issues, but I like to think of them as diamonds in the rough. The stories contain multiple crossovers with other fandoms, and multiple ships.

Geordi was halfway underneath a console, rearranging some isolinear chips, when he sensed that someone was standing next to him.  Sure enough, he heard Data’s voice.  “Geordi? I am here for our trip to the holosuite.”

“Just a minute, Data. I’m almost finished.  Not as quick as you when it comes to making sure the chips go in the right spot.  There. That should do it.”  He inserted the last chip.  The ole tab A in slot B, he thought to himself with a private chuckle. He was in a mood today.  

Geordi maneuvered his way out from under the console.  As he stood, he noticed something very different about Data.  “Data…is your hair longer?  And wavy?”

Data beamed.  “Yes, I have arranged it this way for my role in the holosuite.”

Geordi frowned.  “I thought we were doing Sherlock and Watson again.”

“Oh we are, but a different version from the books.  I will tell you on the way.”  They left Engineering and strolled down the hallway.  “As you know, there have been a number of television series and motion pictures that have adapted the Arthur Conan Doyle novels.  One of the series that was very popular came on television in the early 21stcentury and was set in ‘present day’ according to that time period.  This is the version that I thought we would do today.  First we will go to my quarters and change into the costumes I created that mimic those in the series.  I think you will enjoy the change of pace.”

“Good idea.  I mean, the costumes will be just as antique to us as the Victorian era clothes, but as you say, a change of pace.”

They arrived at Data’s quarters.  Data handed Geordi a garment box.  “Here is your costume.  I will go change into mine.”

Geordi changed into his John Watson costume.  Plaid shirt, trousers, and a black jacket with leather accents on the shoulders and elbows.  Data walked in shortly.  He looked quite different as this version of Sherlock.  He was wearing a suit with a purple shirt.  He looked very dapper.  Except… “Data, I think your shirt is too small.  You can see the buttons practically straining.”

“Oh, they are supposed to be this way.  For some reason this character wore very snug shirts.”

Geordi raised one eyebrow. “It is indeed very snug.  Very form-fitting.  I don’t think I’ve ever noticed how…”  He wasn’t sure how to say what he wanted to say and found himself wordlessly gesturing to his own pectorals, then realized he was probably being inappropriate and lowered his hands.  “I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you look so human.”

“Really, what is it that makes you think so?”

“Well, the thing about uniforms is that they are meant to make everyone look the same.  There’s no individuality or personality.  We all look robotic in a way.  You even more so because of your appearance.  Wearing regular clothes, not gimmicky ones like the Victorian cloak and deerstalker hat, you just look more human, more flesh and blood.”  

Data beamed, and then said, “Oh, I almost forgot!”  He went into his room and then came out again with something draped over his arm.  It was a coat, and Data put it on with a flourish, popping the collar, and then tying a scarf around his neck.  “This was the most important part of the costume. Sherlock never went anywhere without his coat and scarf.”

Geordi laughed.  “You look very dashing.”  It was true.  It was a bit startling to see Data looking so much like a person.  Flesh and blood.  Geordi tore his gaze from Data and went out into the hallway.

They made their way to the holosuite.  Data approached the console.  “Computer, run Data program ‘Sherlocked.’”  When the computer indicated that the program was running, they entered the holosuite.

Geordi looked around. The rooms of 221B Baker Street had a more 21st century feel to them, while still being true to the original.  There were interesting touches.  The wallpaper was ornate, and yet there was a spray-painted smiley face.  

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and noticed a woman in the kitchen.  She bustled out into the living room.  “There you are, boys.”

Data nodded to her. “Hello, Mrs. Hudson.”

“You had a client visit earlier, but I didn’t know where you’d gone off to.  Out on a date?”

Geordi’s eyebrows raised. He looked at Data, who had started examining a skull on the mantelpiece.  “Er, date?  The two of us?”

Mrs. Hudson smiled fondly. “Of course dear.  I don’t know why you act so coy, we have all sorts round here. Mrs. Turner next door’s got married ones.”

Geordi hadn’t expected this departure from the books.  “Data, on that series, were Watson and Holmes dating?”

Data turned to him. “The series is known for the fact that the two characters often behave as a couple, and other characters keep assuming they are, and then Doctor Watson tells them that he is not gay.”

“I see.”  Geordi turned towards Mrs. Hudson.  “I’m not gay.”

Mrs. Hudson chuckled, patted him on the arm, and then walked out of the flat.  Geordi couldn’t help it, he started to laugh.  “You know, I never thought about it before, but I can see why people would have assumed they were a couple.  Even from the books.  They had such a close friendship.”

Data cocked his head. “That is one of those things that I wondered about when I researched this series.  What is the difference between a close friendship and a romantic couple?  How is what you and I do different than two people dating?”

“Well, one significant difference is love.”

“Friends do not love each other?”

“They do, but romantic love is different.  There’s this intense desire to spend all your time with that person, both in the present and to desire it in the future.  You want to spend your life with them, on a journey together.”

“We spend a lot of time with each other.  And we are on a journey together, aboard the Enterprise.”

“I know.  Look, I can see your confusion.  Love is so ephemeral, it’s hard to describe how it’s different for different relationships – friendship, family, romance.  It’s all different.”

Data looked chagrined. “That does not help me very much, as I do not feel emotions.”

“I know, Data.  Well, there is another difference.  A common factor in romantic relationships is sexual attraction and consummation.  Friends don’t have sex with each other.”

Data frowned.  “They do not?  Then it appears that I was romantically involved with T…with another crew member.”

Geordi stared at him. “You…you’ve had sex with one of the other crew members?”

“I cannot say who, I was asked to keep it between us.”

Geordi was dying to know who it was, but didn’t press.  Besides, he was too preoccupied with this new revelation about Data’s abilities. “Wow.  I never…I never thought about you being…fully functional.”

Data nodded.  “I am programed in multiple techniques. A broad variety of pleasuring.”

Geordi was speechless. No wonder this crewperson wanted Data to not say anything.  Who knows how many people would come knocking on his door if this got around.  He blinked several times behind his visor.  “Um…uh…do you…do you experience the…pleasure…as well?”

Data looked thoughtful. “No, not in the way that you mean. I enjoy the experience in the same way that I enjoy all my interactions with humans.  Like I am enjoying this experience, role playing with you.”

Oh man, he said role playing.  Geordi knew Data hadn’t meant it sexually, but since the subject had been broached that was all he had on his mind.  It was a bit much to take – first seeing Data in regular human clothing, and then finding out that Data was almost literally a sex machine.  Suddenly he found himself looking forward to role playing this particular version of the Sherlock Holmes stories with Data.  


End file.
